fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over
Take Over is a Caster Type advanced transformation spell utilized by the Take Over Siblings and Vulcan. It allows the Caster to take over the power (or the body, in the case of Vulcan) of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill such as flying or swimming. It can only take over the power of beings that the user truly "knows". Forms Lisanna's Spells *'Animal Soul' (Animaru Soru): Lisanna Bird.jpg|Animal Soul: Bird Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Animal Soul: Rabbit Animal soul fish.jpg|Animal Soul: Fish Lisanna_Wings_only.jpg|Wings leopard take over.jpg|Animal Soul: Tiger Lisanna's Take Over is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms. (Like her half bird or half tiger form; she also gains new abilities with her transformations) **'Animal Soul: Bird': Lisanna resembles a bird. She used this form to raise and warm an egg that Natsu found in a forest. (Unnamed) **'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. (Anime only) **'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. (Unnamed) **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna can change her arms into wings and fly whilst retaining the rest of her human features. **'Animal Soul: Tiger': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tiger, acquiring sharp claws, paw pads, tiger ears, whiskers, long hair, and some striped skin (and possibly animal instincts that enhance her fighting skills), but otherwise retains her human features. Elfman's Spells Elfman.jpg|Unnamed Take Over Elfman Best Arm.jpg|Another Unnamed Take Over Iron Bull.jpg|Beast Arm: Iron Bull Kokugyu.png|Beast Arm: Black Bull Full Body.jpg|Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul Take Over Jet Black Sword.jpg|Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword *'Beast Soul '(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru): Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns; it increases his speed and power drastically. He got this form when he took on a S-rank mission and tried to take over the king of beasts to save his sisters. The Beast was a revered beast across the land, and all of its powers now belong to Elfman. Despite his Full Body Transformation, he can change his partically forms. **'Beast Arm: Black Bull' (黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his hand into a large black bull arm that increases his punches' power. **'Beast Arm: Iron Bull' (鉄牛 Tetsugyū): Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal bull fist that increases his punches' power. **'Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): After being pierced by Rustyrose's transformed arm, Elfman gained the ability to transform his arm into a form similar to that of Rustyrose's. Mirajane's Spells *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Used by Mirajane. In this form, she has large elf-like ears, black wings, a long tail, and large claws. Mirajane gains the ability to fly, and her physical strength and speed are dramatically increased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 18-19 In addition, she can use various elemental spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 11Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 However, she cannot use this spell in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 References Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic